Marionette
by verfens
Summary: The mysterious case of a man who lived without a heart for a few minutes gets the FBI on the case of Alfred Jones- a young man who committed suicide, whose donated organs are going missing- and the man who wouldn't let him go. USUK, Horror, gore.
1. Chapter 1

Marionette:

The mysterious case of a man who lived without a heart for a few minutes gets the FBI on the case of Alfred Jones- a young man who committed suicide, whose donated organs are going missing- and the man who wouldn't let him go. USUK, Horror, gore.

XXXXX

He was walking home from the train station when he felt something hit his leg. "Ow!" He said, looking up at the man who had hit him with his umbrella.

"Sorry." The other man smiled apologetically, and they both went on their ways.

However, as he drew closer to his house, the leg he had been hit with the umbrella started to go numb.

By the time he had entered his house, he passed out on the floor.

That was when _he _arrived.

"So terribly sorry. But it's not yours." The man mumbled, and got to work.

XXXXX

The police received a call three hours later; a man was having some kind of heart failure. The anonymous caller hung up, and left the house.

That is when the man woke up.

By the time police got there, he was freaking out on the operating table. What…? He couldn't…speak.

The police opened up the cloth on his chest, and one of them fainted.

While there was a struggling man on the operating table, there was no beating heart in his opened chest.

XXXXX

"He died a few minutes later." Gilbert Beilschmidt, FBI agent, was telling his colleges. Ivan Braginski, mad scientist extraordinaire, looked baffled at the dead man on the operating table.

"So, what happened, exactly? The man lived with no heart?" Ivan asked him, and Gilbert nodded.

"That's exactly what I'm telling you, Braginski." He grumbled. "Now, the question is, why?"

Consulting friend Natalia shrugged her shoulders. "I have no clue." She murmured, and swatted her brother's hand away from the body. "That is disrespectful. At least wait until it is back at the lab, brother."

Ivan pouted.

"Well, it's our job to figure that out." Gilbert said, and waved for the other agents to bring the body back to the lab.

"Wait, you mentioned that 911 received an anonymous tip?" Ivan asked, and was obviously thinking.

"Yeah, I did…" Gilbert was confused.

"What if, it was the person who stole the organ that made the call!" Ivan concluded, looking quite proud of himself.

"A guilty organ thief." Gilbert said, voice flat.

"Precisely!" Ivan smiled a bit. "It makes sense! Had the man gotten to the proper machinery in time, it is likely he would have lived!"

Natalia looked confused. "So, why would he let him go? The man would probably give up his identity."

"A guilty conscience! It's to help our killer sleep at night." He pulled out a twizzler, and ate it. "Yes?"

"Okay, okay." Gilbert said, sighing. "Even if you are right, what exactly kept him alive?"

Ivan held up a syringe. "I have a feeling, we'll find whatever was inside here, inside our body." He grinned maniacally, looking upon the corpse. "Maybe they found the way to immortality." He whispered to himself, and Gilbert rolled his eyes.

"Sure, Ivan."

Gilbert received a call. "You want me to come in?" He asked his boss, who gave the affirmative. "Gotcha. I'll be over in a few." He hung up, and told Natalia to help Ivan back to the lab, where Eduard was waiting with tests for the corpse.

XXXXX

He lovingly stitched his chest up, rubbing at pale pecs. "I miss you." He murmured, smiling madly.

"But it won't be much longer. Soon, you'll see the light of day again."

"I promise."

Arthur Kirkland stared down at the corpse of Alfred Jones, his one and only love.

"I promise."


	2. Chapter 2

Gilbert was at headquarters, where his boss threw him a file of crimes. "Here are all the crimes in the past month that have to

do with organ theft." He muttered. "Aiyah, we should have noticed before this, but it was the lack of a heart in a living man that made us put all of the pieces together."

As Gilbert looked through the files, he noted that while all vital organs were stolen, there was something very important still missing, but before he could mention anything, Yao spoke up again.

"They all come from the same donor, Alfred Jones."

"Really? Why are they stealing his organs?"

"We don't know. According to the file from the morgue, his body was cremated a month ago." Yao said, rubbing his temples.

That made Gilbert's eyes roll.

"That might not be true. Stealing from the dead is the world's oldest profession." He muttered, and that made Yao's eyebrowraise.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I'm saying the morgue might have lost a body. And beyond that, there is one very vital organ that hasn't been stolen yet." Gilbert said, throwing the file down on the desk.

"Whats that?" Yao was cautious.

"The eyes." He pointed out.

XXXXX

The man, Arthur Kirkland, was back at work. He had followed a man to his restaurant, and now had him cornered. He lookedinto scared blue eyes, and felt absolutely furious.

How dare they put those beautiful blue eyes into someone else's numb skull?

They were only meant for one person, and one person alone.

"Terribly sorry." He muttered, and knocked the man out with a blow to the head.

XXXXX

By the time Gilbert had found where the man was with Alfred Jones' eyes, it was too late. There was another lab set up here,and Gilbert carefully walked over to it.

There was no one behind the curtain, not even the man they had tried to save.  
Gilbert and Natalia spread out, and started looking for him.

Natalia screamed, and Gilbert ran to her aid.

The man had stumbled into the freezer, blind.

There were no eyes in his skull, only empty holes.

Gilbert held Natalia, and told the man it would be alright.

XXXXX

"Blonde, green eyed, relatively short compared to me." Was all the man could describe. "He was in a suit, and he carried an umbrella." The man sighed as Ivan looked him over.

"Fascinating. The one who did this had excellent technique." He smiled creepily. "It's beyond good, it's excellent. Such meticulous handiwork."

"You do realize that you're talking about an organ thief." Gilbert muttered.

"Yes, but he or she is also very skilled in neurosurgery." Ivan noted, and finished his examination by applying bandages to the wounded area.

"There's probably only a handful of those people in the area." Natalia nodded, and called Wang to alert him.

Gilbert nodded, and thanked the man. "That's all the questions we have for you today." He put a hand on his shoulder. "We're sorry this happened to you, and we will catch whoever did this."

XXXXX

Arthur had finished doing his work on Alfred's face, and now they dully watched him, in judgement.

Arthur cringed, holding his hand. "I know what I did was wrong. I'm sorry." He murmured. "But you didn't deserve to die. Younever deserved this. I was wrong to fight you." He kissed Alfred's cool lips.

He smiled madly, and held him. "We have to keep your body strong, don't we?" He murmured, and then went over to the machine he had just finished strapping Alfred into.

XXXXX

"No, I have no idea what you're talking about." Matthew Williams, Alfred's brother, was saying, confused. "Alfred died a monthago, and someone's been stealing his organs?"

"Yes." Gilbert nodded. "Mind if we come in?" Matthew moved out of the way for Natalia, him, and Ivan.

The house was full of happy pictures of Alfred and Matthew, and a few of Alfred in a dancers costume.

"He was such a happy kid, but he suffered from sometimes crippling depression. And then he committed suicide." Matthewsighed. "I wasn't very involved in his life. I know he had been trying to get help."

"Can I see the ashes?" Ivan asked, and Matthew nodded, though he was confused.

XXXXX

Alfred was dancing for him once more. It made tears come to Arthur's eyes. He sniffled, and shook his head a bit, smiling.

"Soon you'll dance for me by yourself."

Because at the moment, all Alfred was, was a puppet, dangling from Arthur's strings.

Alfred bowed for him, and Arthur sighed, seating him back down in the chair.

XXXXX

Ivan put his finger in the ashes, and Gilbert looked disgusted.

"What the hell?" He said, and his eyebrows flew up as Ivan put the ashes into his mouth, and he tasted them. Matthew looked ready to faint.

"They're not ashes." He smiled. "We're not only after an organ thief, but a body as well."

"You're saying that the ashes aren't my brother?" He asked, panicky.

"No. Rather, they are a delightful cedar." Ivan smiled, and pat Matthew on the shoulder.

"Don't worry, we'll find your brother's body." Gilbert said, and got up. "Let's go guys."

XXXXX

Back at the lab, Eduard and Ivan were investigating the corpse. Ivan had isolated the chemical inside him.

"It is in fact a drug, made by a very prominent company." Eduard briefed Gilbert on it. "It's used to preserve bodies."

Natalia was looking through files of Alfred's therapy group. "I believe whoever did this, really loved Alfred." She revealed her thoughts. "None of these profiles work..." She threw the ones over to Gilbert that he had hand picked. "None of these are our organ thief."

She came across one, and hummed. "This is interesting. The owner of that chemical company you mentioned? He's in the therapy group as well."

She picked up his file, and tossed it over as well. It opened on the floor.

"Arthur Kirkland, 23. Suffering from depression and anger management issues. It indicates in the file, that Arthur and Alfred were seeing each other outside of the meetings."

Natalia smiled. "I think we found our man." Gilbert said, amazed. "Let's go catch him."

XXXXX

Arthur was getting ready to perform the procedure when they came. He shocked Alfred's preserved heart, and started to breath life into him.

His body had been perfectly preserved.

Arthur shocked him again.

Alfred took in a deep, shaky breath.

He smiled, hopeful, as he looked down into Alfred's eyes as they fluttered open.

Alfred's eyes focused in on him, and were sad, disappointed. Wide in judgement.

"Arthur...what have you done...?" He croaked with vocal cords that hadn't been used for a month.

"What have you done? I was...dead... My organs...Gave them away...why...?" He looked on at Arthur, confused, before hisbody started having difficulty breathing on its own. The brain had been out of practice.

Arthur watched in horror as the life drained back out of Alfred.

What had he done?

XXXXX

Gilbert forced his way into the mansion, and Natalia followed him. Both were armed.

He went inside, and looked around. It was beautiful, if dusty. As if hardly used.

They spread out, trying to find the man they had come there for.

They found the secret staircase, which had been left open.

Gilbert went down it, and shook his head. "Don't look. Both of them are dead."

Natalia looked anyway.

Arthur Kirkland was draped over Alfred, hugging him, a gun dropped next to him, and a bullet in his brain.

XXXXX

A/N: That's it! If you want to see the alternate ending, just message me! Review if you liked it!


End file.
